


Morgan's Hero

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Morgan asks about her dad.





	Morgan's Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm infatuated with Tony and Morgan.

Morgan loved to sneak out to the garage and look for things her dad had squirreled away there. She remembered finding Mom’s Rescue helmet when she was little. It was one of the last clear memories she had of her father. 

“Was he a hero, Mom?” she’d asked her mom. 

Mom hadn’t said anything for several minutes and Morgan thought she was going to start crying again. She had stopped crying all the time. 

Her mom finally spoke. “He was a hero and he really did save the world. Being your dad was the thing he was most proud of.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
